My Dearest Kaoru
by Pnkx
Summary: (I added the ending, which is Kaoru's responce! )Kenshin is expressing his new feelings towards kaoru, READ&REVIEW!
1. Part 1

Hey Peoples!  
  
Im back with SOMETHING ELSE! I know I have a lot of stuff on my file right now but oh well, I was bored so I decided to write a poem.   
  
This Poem: Kenshins in writing a poem/letter to Kaoru about his feelings about everything they've been through.  
  
Enjoy everyone!   
  
Disclaimer: Every event spoken in this is true! I don't own the actions that have already and WILL occur in the series. SPOILERS! If you haven't seen the whole series turn back now!  
  
~***~~****~~~*****~~~~  
  
My Dearest Kaoru, (~~ this is also the title! ^^)  
  
I appreciate the kind words you said to me that day.  
  
You had no care for my past at all  
  
and you gave me a home anyway.  
  
When you did learn of my past, you said it didn't matter.  
  
I nearly cried at this  
  
because I thought if you knew, our friendship would shatter.  
  
Many terrible things happened when I was with you: Jii Ne, Aoshi, Ryjuta, Saito, and Shishio.  
  
You were hurting when I went to do battle.  
  
I knew your pain even when you didn't tell me so.  
  
I promised I'd come back to you after every fight...  
  
You'd sit and wait for me   
  
and I'd fend off the enemy for you, with all my might.  
  
The day came when I proposed to you,  
  
I really didn't know much about it  
  
But I know now it was the right thing to do.  
  
Things really didn't change between you and I;  
  
we're still the best of friends,  
  
Our friendship never died.  
  
But now I feel something new, something I never felt before.  
  
Now a days something's building in my heart...  
  
I feel I need you more.  
  
I don't know if you possibibly understand  
  
but maybe you do.  
  
It was probably the day I took your hand.  
  
I feel we need to take that step forward,  
  
that I do.  
  
We are growing past emotions of friends and closer to "I Love You"...  
  
*Kenshin*  
  
~***~~****~~~*****~~~~  
  
AWE, I marvel at my own work sometimes. (I'm sounding so conceded right now -_-;)  
  
Well, I hope everyone who actually took the time to read this, enjoyed it!   
  
I might make Kaoru's responce! Hehehe, I need reviews to do so!  
  
READ&REVIEW! 


	2. Part 2

Hey people!  
  
I enjoyed the reviews so I decided to make Kaoru's responce for a second chapter. Im guessing that this will be the last chapter and NO MORE I'm having a hard time keeping up with my other 4 because of stupid school!  
  
To the Reviewer(s):  
  
Brittanie Love: "Hey I want to read another chapter pez!"   
  
Pnkx: Here it is! ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Kenshin, but I still have him locked up in my closet, heheheh!  
  
~~****~~~*****~~~~******  
  
Thank You Kenshin  
  
Kaoru felt the warm tears fall down her face and end at her lips as each word flowed in her head. As the lines went by she wished they wouldn't end but they did.   
  
She looked up at Kenshin playing catch with Ayame and Suzume. He seemed so happy with everyone at the dojo and with her.   
  
She ignored her tears and ran to her room and grabbed a piece of paper. She looked around the room and thought about all the words she wanted to say but she couldn't put them down. She wanted to cry even more at this. What would Kenshin think if she didn't respond? He would probably hate her for it.  
  
The day he proposed to her flashed in her head and a song flowed from her lips...  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own this song, Ashanti does. "Thank You")  
  
"Kenshin..." She whispered as the lyrics of the song left her lips.   
  
"I- just wanna say- that I'm thankful- for having you, in my life-, I wanna say thank you-, I- wanna say-, I wanna say thank you- for being in my life- I wanna say thank you and I miss you and I wish you were here with me, saying thank- you and I love- you for being in my life-. I don't know-, I don't know-, I don't know- what I would do- if I- didn't have you in my life-, in my life, I just wanna say thank you I love you and I miss you-, I just wanna say thank you- I love you- and I miss you-. " Kaoru finished her song and felt happier about herself. She heard a step behind her and saw Megumi. Kaoru flushed and stuffed the letter into her kimono and walked past her but was stopped. She looked up and saw Sanosuke smiling and Yahiko was giggling behind him.   
  
"Wha- what?" Kaoru asked, knowing that they knew what was going on.  
  
"You love Sir Ken don't you Kaoru?" Megumi asked walking next to Sanosuke. When she saw Kaoru's sign of discomfort, Megumi sighed. "Well, we all know the answer; we might as well tell Sir Ken."   
  
"NOOO!!!" Kaoru yelled loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
"Geez, Missy we're just pulling your chain." Sanosuke said pulling at his ears to make them pop. "Anyways, we knew all along you two were gonna get together sometime, I mean you two are already engaged."   
  
"Yeah, if you two are a couple you should start acting like one." Yahiko said walking away to practice.   
  
"Let's go Sanosuke, we have no more say in this." Megumi tugged at Sanosuke's arm while he wanted to ask 20 more questions.  
  
^.~  
  
Kaoru was standing on the brigde over the river thinking about what she should say to Kenshin. Nothing really hit her, there were just so many emotions they were hard to put in words.   
  
The moon began to rise and the chill of the night washed over her face. The song came to her again but this time she added a little more to it...  
  
"I- just wanna say- that I'm thankful- for having you, in my life-, I wanna say thank you-, I- wanna say-, I wanna say thank you- for being in my life- I wanna say thank you and I miss you and I wish you were here with me, saying thank- you and I love- you for being in my life-. I don't know-, I don't know-, I don't know- what I would do- if I- didn't have you in my life-, in my life, I just wanna say thank you I love you and I miss you-, I just wanna say thank you- I love you- and I miss you-. Kenshin, I just wanna say thank you- I love you- and I miss you-. Yes, it's true my Kenshin, I love-... you-." The tears came again, but this time they weren't left alone but a familiar warmth wiped them away.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I love you too." Kenshin turned her and for the first time, they kissed.  
  
~~****~~~*****~~~~******  
  
AWE, *maveling at my work again and sounding conceded* HEHEHEHHE  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed the last part. ^^  
  
The song was "Thank You" By Ashanti. I hope everyone wont ask for another chapter ^^.  
  
Read&review. 


End file.
